Agumon
Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. 'Appearance' 'Description' Agumon is much like his partner in that he can be kind and compassionate, but he is more serious than Josh. Though he can act rashly, Agumon is more cautious and less prone to getting into sticky situations, though he follows and protects his partner all the way. He can get philosophical at times as well, as he manages to help BlackWarGreymon question his purpose. Agumon also shares Josh's main trait of being incredibly courageous. Attacks *'Pepper Breath:' Shoots an orange and red fireball from his mouth. *'Claw Attack:' Slashes with claws. 'Other Forms' Botamon's Digi-Egg Botamon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Josh's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Courage, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Botamon. Botamon After his Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Agumon hatches into Botamon on File Island. He eventually digivolves to Koromon while waiting for his partner to come. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. While waiting for his partner, Botamon digivolves to this form on File Island. With the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, he plays with the Digivices until they disappear one day, heralding the arrival of their partners. Koromon finally meets his partner Josh while he is unconscious from his first arrival and tries to protect him when Kuwagamon attacks them. He digivolves to his main form Agumon when Kuwagamon corners him on the face of a cliff. From then on, Koromon only appears when Agumon uses too much energy by digivolving to his Ultimate or Mega forms, such as after he dark digivolves to SkullGreymon, after defeating Etemon as MetalGreymon, and after warp digivolving to WarGreymon to beat VenomMyotismon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Koromon fires bubbles from his mouth. Greymon Greymon is Agumon's Champion form. Agumon first digivolves to Greymon to protect Josh from a wild Shellmon. Greymon then becomes, for the most part, Agumon's default battle form as it provides a significant amount of strength without delving too deeply into his energy reserves. He uses it to take on Devimo and all threats up until Etemon, where he digivolves to MetalGreymon. Greymon still comes into use when they can't afford to spend too much energy, like while infiltrating Myotismon's castle to reach the gate or when fleeing his forces while in Odaiba. Attacks *'Nova Blast:' Fires a giant blast of fire from his mouth to incinerate his enemies. MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. Greymon first digivolves to MetalGreymon to battle Etemon, when Josh learns the true nature of Courage in being stalwart and moving forward even when scared. MetalGreymon manages to take out Etemon, even when he is powered by his Dark Network. MetalGreymon then becomes the form that Agumon takes whenever they face an Ultimate Digimon to match power for power, such as against ShogunGekomon and SkullMeramon, up until he attains his Mega form, WarGreymon. Attacks *'Giga Blast:' Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. *'Mega Claw:' Shoots his "Trident Arm" to slash, stab, or wrap up enemies. WarGreymon WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. He is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" (Dramon Killer) gauntlets and the "Brave Shield" on his back. WarGreymon is the result of a prophecy leading to VenomMyotismon's defeat. When Josh and Zacha are pierced with arrows of hope and light, Agumon and Gabumon attain their Mega forms. Together with the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon, they manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. WarGreymon in instrumental in defeating the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, as he is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets which do extra damage against Digimon with "Dramon" in their name. Unfortunately, it takes Whamon's sacrifice before WarGreymon can do so, by ripping MetalSeadramon apart from within. WarGreymon clashes with MetalGarurumon when Zacha questions his place on the team but defeats the Dark Master Machinedramon when powered by Crystal Summers's light. WarGreymon manages to hold the line against Piedmon until Zacha arrives The Crest of Friendship, but he is turned into a keychain early in the full fight and requires MagnaAngemon to fully recover in time to defeat the jester. In the final charge against Apocalymon, WarGreymon, with MetalGarurumon, attacks Apocalymon's main body. Agumon digivolves to WarGreymon to fight Diaboromon, but he is beaten when the emails from around the world slow him down. Despite this, WarGreymon attempts to fight once more, and combined with the power from the hopes of everyone, DNA digivolves with MetalGarurumon to Omnimon. In May 2000, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Agumon lost the ability to become WarGreymon. Attacks *'Terra Force:' Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Brave Tornado:' Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield:' Uses his "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Mega Claw:' Slashes his "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets. 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' Category:Digimon